The present invention relates to a certificate issuing/verifying method and a certificate issuing system in which a certificate can be printed out or verified at home, office, or any other place.
Heretofore, when a person wanted to follow an administrative procedure typical of issue of a certificate such as a certificate of the person's seal impression, a resident's card, or the like, he/she had to personally go to the window of a city office, a ward office, a town office, or a village office. In order to obtain certificates conveniently, automatic issuing machines for issuing the above-mentioned certificates are installed at the city office, the community centers, the tourist information center of the JR Utsunomiya Station, or the like, in Utsunomiya City since Sep. 9, 1999. In addition, a plan to install the automatic issuing machines sequentially at all the post offices in Japan is started since 2000. A technique in which the applicants can print out stamps, prescriptions, or the like, from terminals is also under development.
However, in the conventional certificate issuing system, even if issuing machines have been increased, there still remains a problem that the applicant cannot obtain a required certificate unless he/she goes to the place where any one of such exclusive certificate issuing machines is located.